A Somewhat Violent Proposal
by Moonprincess92
Summary: "Ron and Hermione are supposed to be getting engaged in there … so far though, we've only heard yelling, crying and hexes flying. We're not sure whether they're going to even make it …: :Oneshot RHr postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

* * *

A Somewhat Violent Proposal. 

Blurb …

"Ron and Hermione are supposed to be getting engaged in there … only so far, we've only hear yelling, crying and hexes flying. We're not sure whether they're going to even make it …" [Oneshot RHr postDH

* * *

"Hey guys-what the hell-?" 

"SHHHH!"

Harry and Ginny practically tackled Neville to the ground. Their friend picked himself up and was about to say something, when he broke off-they all heard it:

_Thumping noises, a distinct "Ouch!" … more thumping … "Oppungo!" … the twittering of angry birds … glass being smashed … more crying … _

"What in Merlin's name is going on in there?" Neville whispered, motioning at the door to Harry, Ron and Hermione's flat. Harry and Ginny were crouched by the front door, ignoring their neighbours eyeing them curiously, and listening intently to the scene going on inside. Harry beckoned Neville to come forward and listen too.

"Ron and Hermione are supposed to be getting engaged in there …" Ginny whispered. "Only so far, we've only heard yelling, crying and hexes flying. We're not sure whether they're going to even make it …"

"Engaged?!" Neville sounded highly doubtful. Harry didn't blame him. Ron had chosen a rather bad time …

It had all started that morning. Ron had come to him months ago saying he was planning on proposing, but only got the nerve to do it that night. At breakfast, Ron announced to his family (while Hermione was at work) his plans.

George teased him. Mrs Weasley smothered him. Most were sure it wouldn't go wrong.

"How stupid were we, huh?" Harry muttered to Ginny, as there came an almighty crash. It sounded like the lamp that Hermione had hated so much was broken.

"Very." Ginny agreed.

"How did it get like this?" Neville asked, as one of their muggle neighbours walked past with a load of shopping, looking thoroughly bewildered to see the three of them on the ground, listening at the door as if they had forgotten their keys.

"Well, Hermione had had a very bad day at work …" Harry started. Ginny finished it for him.

"She was basically in a bad mood with everything. Only Ron didn't know this. He was planning on just ambushing her on the way to the bathroom and asking."

"Not a very good plan, but knowing Ron …" Harry said. Neville agreed.

"Obviously, we scarpered once Hermione threw a pot at him." Harry went on. "That was about 10 minutes ago, and we've been listening at the door ever since."

"Hermione seems pretty mad." Neville said. "I may have cut a snake's head off, but no way would I risk being of the receiving end of Hermione's wrath."

"Point well taken." Harry added. All three of them yelled and jumped back, as a spell hit the door, and almost blew it off it's hinges.

"You sure they're not aiming to kill?" Neville asked hastily, all crawling forward apprehensively to the smoking door.

"Actually, we're _not_ sure." Ginny said. "If this is the engagement, I'd hate to see the wedding."

"I'm not sure if we'll make it to the wedding!" Neville said. He paused. "What are they saying?"

They all pressed up against the door and listened:

_Crying … Ron's voice … something about a "Room of Doom" … a distinct "Bloody hell woman, I love you!" … _

"This'll be interesting." Ginny commented.

"I hear that." Harry and Neville said together. The hexes had stopped, and they could just hear murmuring voices of their two friends …

_Something about a "Creature of the Deep" … "Lot's of Children" … "Is that a yes?" … more crying … a crash of something breaking … a loud clang of a pan smacked against the kitchen bench … _

"Sounds promising …" Harry muttered.

"I can't hear a thing." Ginny complained.

"I could go get some extendable's off George?" Neville volunteered.

Just as Harry and Ginny marvelled at the fact that they hadn't thought of that, there came an explosion of sound that didn't need the abilities of an extendable ear:

"_Merlin, Ron! I am _not _an object to be owned!" … "I never said that!" … "Well you expect me to just go along with this?! After what you've …" … distorted shouting … _

"Well, I think it's getting better." Ginny said. She yelped and fluing herself back, fanning a piece of her hair, as it singed slightly, as the door was still smoking.

"How long do you reckon it'll take?" Neville asked, batting Ginny's hair to make it go out.

"Half an hour, minimum." Ginny said, flapping her hands. "Are you trying to decapitate me?!"

"Sor-ry …" Neville muttered, with a grin.

"I'd say another 15 minutes." Harry answered.

_Curses worthy of Ron … "What part of …" … "Really …?" … low voices talking … _

"I think they've stopped shouting." Harry said.

"No bloody duh, Harry." Ginny told him.

_Laughter … more crying on Hermione's behalf … a loud "Crap!" … a watery sob … _

"Sounds like it's going well."

_Silence … more low voices … a distinct "You lot can come in now!" … _

Harry, Neville and Ginny all looked at each other.

"Was that to us?" Ginny asked.

"I think so …"

Neville opened the door first. The three of then edged inside to see the flat in total uproar. The lamp that Hermione had always expressed her dislike to was in ruins on the floor besides the sofa. The kitchen was covered in a gooey mixture, that turned out to be pancake mixture (Harry had been making some before the row broke out) and Ron and Hermione themselves-both with their arms around each other and standing in the middle of the room.

Hermione was crying. It was impossible to tell the look on Ron's face. Harry shared half-a-glance with Neville, and sent a questioning look at Ginny. She looked rather apprehensive back.

Hermione stepped forward-and showed her left hand. A glittering ring show there.

"We're engaged!" She cried.

Ginny burst out crying too and ran forward. She hugged Hermione so hard, that she was almost knocked to the ground. Harry grinned so widely, he felt like his skin might burst. Neville looked ecstatic, and Ron looked like the happiest man on earth.

"Ok, so it didn't go as planned." He said, while Hermione and Ginny chattered in the background. "But we did it! We're engaged!"

"That's brilliant, mate!" Harry yelled happily and all five of them hugged each other.

"I am so sorry, Ron." Hermione said when they all broke apart, and everyone had finished hugging the newly engaged couple. "I didn't mean to yell like that … or throw the plate at you …"

"Actually, I think it was that lamp you hate so much." Ron said, grinning, and gesturing for her to come. Hermione let out a choked sob and broke down completely-with happiness of course.

"By the sounds of it, it could've been both. All well, thus begins the wonderful world that it wedding plans." Ginny said, putting an arm around Harry, as they watch Hermione sob onto Ron's shoulder. Neville put an arm around Ginny in turn as Ron and Hermione kissed each other enthusiastically.

"If that was the engagement, I hate to think what the wedding'll be like." Ginny commented.

"What makes you think we'll even _live_ that long?" Harry asked.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I came up with this on the spot. I got the idea from two of my favourite stories, kind of mixed together. And came up with this. I am seriously on a roll with these stories. I've posted about 3-4 in one week. Holy ... 

I hope you liked it (and i hope that any proposal you endure isn't this violent).

reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
